Gender Bender
by Courtsam
Summary: <html><head></head>A witch with a sense of humor comes into the town Sam and Dean are hunting in. When the witch figures out that Sam and Dean are onto her she plays a cruel game and switches Sammy's gender...</html>


_Gender Bender_

_Summary_

A witch with a sense of humour comes into the town Sam and Dean are hunting in. Dean and Sam are trying to investigate why people are changing personality's, shapes, sizes even genders. When the witch figures out that Sam and Dean are onto her she plays a cruel game and switches Sammy's gender...

_Chapter 1: _

_Time to play dirty_

Dean turned a page of the newspaper; he was looking into the news. For no real reason really, just to act busy. Sam was searching on the computer and then he came up with something, the screen was bright considering how late it was. ''Dean.'' He called his brother over, ''I think I found something.''

Dean looked up and walked over to have a good look on what Sam was talking about. Dean read off of the laptop, out loud. ''Some guy changes from extremely skinning to so big he brakes the bed, _overnight._''

''I know, sounds like something, huh?'' Sam said with a smile, he showed off his white teeth with this smile, even though he was happy they found a job he was so tired he could almost care less. He looked at Dean as he got up. ''Where you off to?'' Sam asked. It was a stupid question, because the news article Sam had found online was a place an hour away from where they were now. He watched as his brother packed back up his bag. They were just on a hunt at this place too, they had killed a demon the night before and Dean just put away the rock-salt gun he had used to kill it.

Dean looked over at Sam, ''We're going aren't we? I'm just packin' up my bag so we can leave early in the morning.'' Dean's voice was tired, Sam had heard the pitch go lower than it already was and the sentence seemed to have words the dragged on. Sam nodded, he didn't speak back to Dean he was already listing what he thought it might be in his head. A trickster maybe? He thought about it and shrugged, probably but he wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

''Alright.'' Sam said, ''I'm so tired, I'm pretty sure if we left now we'd get in a car crash.'' Dean looked at him, he knew Dean didn't want to screw up his poor 'baby'. He had just fixed the car up from the store it had crashed into when it was trying to run Dean over. Sam closed the silver colored laptop and put it in his bag, he was pretty neat, so he didn't have to put much stuff into the bag. He didn't take much out anyway. He yawned and turned off the night. He had got into his bed and almost fell asleep the moment he went under the covers.

Then moment came a little too fast for Sam. Dean was up before him, singing a song Sam didn't recognize until he realized the tune. "_Cause it's the_ _heat of the moment! Heat of the moment_!'' Dean sang. Sam shot up and looked at the calendar fast, it wasn't Tuesday. He sighed in a tone that made Dean shut up.

"Do you _have _to sing that song!'' Sam hissed. The tone in his voice was so angry and loud it scared himself.

Dean smiled, ''Come _on_ Sammy! It's just a song.'' He laughed; his laugh was a cocky, bitter laugh as always. Sam sighed, Dean was going to drive him mad, and Sam knew this would happen. Dean was about as annoying as a kid crying on an airplane. Yeah, that's pretty annoying. Dean wasn't paying attention to Sam's anger; he didn't look like he cared one bit.

"Yeah, a song that killed you about 2000 plus times.'' Sam still sounded pissed. Dean looked at him and just smiled and then went back to what he had been doing. ''Just... Don't sing it.'' Sam moaned.

Dean looked at Sam, "You sound angry, you on your period or something?" Dean smiled, yet another cocky smile.

"Haha. Very funny, but in case you haven't noticed... I'm not a girl.'' Sam growled lowly at Dean. "When are we going?'' He asked.

"Right now.'' Dean said and passed Sam his bag, Sam grabbed it and made sure he hadn't forgot anything. While he was looking threw the bag, Dean went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Sam sighed and grabbed the car keys and put them on Dean's bed. So he wouldn't forget.

Dean had come out fully dressed 10 minutes later. Sam sat up, "Took you long enough.'' He said.

Dean grabbed the car keys and then his beg, "Let's check out and get out of here.''

Sam nodded, and after checking out and getting into the Impala they started driving. The whole way there Sam ignored Dean. Dean was just singing along to Eye of the Tiger and also in some odd way ignoring Sam. Sam knew this because Dean had that look on his face and he knew why dean was ignoring Sam. It was because Sam was cranky and mad at Dean, and Dean was just being smart and not getting involved. He must have known that Sam was dangerous when he was mad.

They arrived at the small town in an hour; the town was nice, kind of cute. There were new buildings, painted different and bright colors and shades. There was forest around the town and on the sides of the road. It was a healthy forest, all nice shades of green. Dean pulled the car over at the first victim's house. It was a nice house, small and a nice shade of scarlet. Sam looked over at Dean; he wondered what they were going to be today. Dean passed Sam a white coat; he had taken them from a hospital, probably.

They walked up the door and Dean knocked. "You don't happen to be, Bill Simons?'' The guy was huge, he nodded.

"Who are you guys?'' Bill asked, he really did look huge and probably weighed over 200 pounds. Sam could tell the guy was single because of his clothes. He wasn't dressed like all of the married guys he saw. This guy was also pretty young.

"I'm Fred Hawks and this is my partner, Ted Thomason.'' Dean started, "We are scientists, and we are going to be working on an experiment on how fat builds up and we just want to ask a few questions.'' Dean was awfully good at this, Sam was as while. It was because they're jobs were pretty much to lie to people and get the information they needed.

"Sure, come on in." Bill spoke and moved out of the way, letting Sam and Dean inside. The sat down and Bill sat down as well. Dean began to ask questions,

"So this happened in a night?'' Bill nodded.

Sam spoke, "And was there any strong smells in the room at the time... like solfer maybe?"

Bill looked confused, "No."

"Did you find anything strange?" Dean asked. And Bill got up and tossed Dean a small beg. Dean opened it to so crushed bones and he sighed. "A hex bag..." He whispered, Sam and Dean both shared a glance. "Thanks for your time." Dean said and both Sam and Dean got up.

"Uh... OK?'' Bill looked confused as Sam and Dean left the house.

"A hex bag! That explains a lot." Dean looked over at Sam, "It must be a witch."

Sam blinked, "Don't jump to conclusions; It could be a trickster playing a trick on both them and us." Dean looked at him, it was very true. It could be a trickster.

Dean nodded, "That's very possible, Lets go find a hotel and some more clues to what this thing could be." He got into the Impala and Sam followed and got into the front with Dean. They drove to the closet hotel, this hotel matched to town perfectly, it was small and it was a light minty green color. "This place is _so _weird." Dean commented.

After about an hour of sitting in the hotel room, doing room research Dean had found another article, this time a girl turning from a midget into a very tall women. Dean and Sam went to her house and asked some questions but it was the same as last time.

"Just another hex bag." Dean passed it over to Sam and Sam sighed.

"Alright. I think it's a witch. Now let's go find her and _kill_ her before anything weird happens." Sam said, little did you know the witch was watching. She narrowed her eyes, something had to be done about these hunters. She wasn't about to let them end her fun. Then a twisted smile set on her face and she walked away.

Sam didn't see the girl, Dean did and he was looking back. "God, she was hot."

Sam shot him a glance. "Dean. Back to the case." Sam said that firmly.

"Right." Dean said and turned to look forwards. After finding nothing else for the rest of the day they stayed up late trying to find another victim, but didn't. Sam yawned and looked over at Dean who was also tired.

"I'm going to bed, i don't know about you. But I'm tired." Sam shut his laptop and Dean nodded.

"Night, Sammy." Dean smiled and continued looking threw some books.

Sam went to bed and the girl watched and waited for Dean to go to sleep to. Dean didn't look like he was going to find anything so she was to distract the tall one. Dean went to sleep an hour later and the girl got inside and placed a hex bag by Sam and then did a little spell. With a smile on her face and a small laugh she turned and walked out of the room. Her work here was done.

Sam woke up first, with a small yawn he got up, the first thing he spotted was the difference of his hands and then he saw a hex bag. He got up fast and bolted into the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he saw in the mirror. This had to be some crazy dream! Sam was slim, he had long eye lashes and long wavy dark brown hair that fell to his lower back. He blinked and it took a few seconds to realize he was a girl... That witch was playing games now. And it was obvious she didn't like Sam very much. She blinked, and looked at herself, she shared the same eyes color and the same hair color and clothing that was now very loose. Sam was much shorter and he would even call himself _pretty. _Maybe even model pretty. "Dean..." His voice was a whole lot different. It was more high pitched and it was smooth as waters on pebbles. This _had _to be a dream. Sam splashed water on her face. "Oh my god... this isn't a dream... is it?"

Dean yawned and woke up. "Come on Sam we have work to do." He called to the bathroom.

Sam walked out and looked at Dean, this was awkward. "I think... we might have a small problem..."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and just stared, shocked. "Uh... Sammy?"

"I know... I'm a girl..." Sam said, she wasn't too happy about this either.

"Yeah... and your hot." Dean laughed. "Damn! I never pictured you as a girl like _this_!" He was laughing now.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, "This is no laughing matter! I know _nothing_ about how to be a girl!"

"Sure you do!" Dean laughed, "Or you will." Dean smiled and then picked up the hex bag, he passed it to Sam who had caught it. Dean spoke, "We need to get you some clothes. You look terrible in your own outfits."

Sam glared, "I guess your right, I need to blend. But really? Do you not care that I'm a girl?" She spoke up.

"Of course i care," Dean started, "I just find it funny."

"We... _need _to fix this." Sam said.


End file.
